Summer Makes Magic
by hiddenamongthepages
Summary: Six strangers are forced to live together on their two month trip to Hawaii. Will they discover secrets they would of never imagined? Will sparks fly? AH/ ALL HUMAN CANNON PAIRINGS rated M just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Makes Magic**

**Summary: Six strangers are forces to live together on their two month trip to Hawaii. Will sparks fly?? AH/ ALL HUMAN CANNON PAIRINGS**

**A/N- Hey everyone! I was inspired by this idea and so here's the story. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far along with suggestions and criticism! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :D -yane949**

**Disclaimer: All the awesomeness that is twilight and the super sexy vampires belong to the luckiest woman alive! ME!... nah… jk… It belongs to Stephenie Meyer… I'm just borrowing her characters for a bit ;D**

**On with the story…….**

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

I hated when people spent money on me. I am currently on a flight to Hawaii where I am to spend two months for summer vacation. My father Charlie decided that I don't get out much and that all I do is work and study, so as a gift before I attend Dartmouth this upcoming fall to major in journalism, he deiced to buy me a vacation. Lucky me.

I was going to stay in a huge beach house which the owning family rented out to quite a few people every summer. I think that there are a total of six people this time, including me. I was terrified of the type of people I would be forced to deal with for the next eight weeks.

I looked out the window and saw nothing but the ocean below. The water made me nervous; I was never the best swimmer, despite the classes I took when I was younger. I could swim, I just had to make frequent stops for much needed oxygen, so I tended to avoid swimming at all cost. It wasn't as if I could swim in the rainy city of forks anyways. It was always much too wet so I spent most of my time inside.

As my thoughts continued through all my worries, a tanned, blonde haired flight attendant which you can immediately tell had gotten a bunch of work done, came up to me to offer me a drink. I chose a coke and greedily drank it all, in an attempt to settle my nervous stomach.

I took out my battered copy of my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and started reading the familiar pages. I didn't even notice as its comforting words, which have always been home to me led me to a peaceful slumber, void of any thoughts or worries of these next two months.

**EPOV**

Ahhhh… Hawaii. A place where I could just lay back and relax. This should be an interesting trip. My parents, Carlisle and Esme surprised me with this spectacular 2 month vacation, as a way of congratulating me for earning a scholarship to Dartmouth University. I decided to follow in my father's footsteps and am going to become a doctor. They couldn't be any more proud.

I hope I can actually have fun on this trip. My life has mainly been dedicated to my studies, and playing the piano. Not that I'm complaining because I have always enjoyed my life but I want some excitement! I need memories that I can someday tell my kids so they won't think their father was boring!

"Can I get you anything to drink?" spoke the flight attendant interrupting me from my thoughts. She was no different from the type of the girls I was accustomed to throwing themselves at me. Plastic, not worth describing. My love life has never been what I could call good. There has never yet been someone that has truly sparked my interest. That's another reason why I was anxious to get on this trip. Maybe I would find someone worth my while. The girls back home in Chicago were never worth my time.

"No thank you" I replied as I saw the attendant still standing there awaiting my answer.

She walked away without another word, clearly disappointed in my lack of interest. I was an hour away from landing and I couldn't help but get excited! I already knew my plan for my first day there. Once I got to the airport I would gather my bags and rent a car. There was no way I would spend a whole two months taking a taxi. Then I would go to this beach house which my parents had rented for me to stay at. Apparently the owners also rented it out to five other people. I wondered who those people were, and quickly ignored the thought not wanting to freak myself out by imagining the worst case scenarios.

I knew that after I got settled down, I would head out to dinner and then travel around the island in order to get familiarized with my surroundings. It wouldn't be good for me to spend the next 8 weeks completely lost and looking like a complete tourist.

Just then, the pilot came on to the intercom and announced that we would now be descending into Hawaii, to put on our seatbelts, and that he hoped we enjoyed our flight. I couldn't help my enthusiasm nor keep the smile of my face as I looked out my window seat and saw the plane slowing inching its way back down to the ground, where my journey would begin.

**APOV**

EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!! I couldn't help but bounce in my seat as I felt the excitement of being on my way to Hawaii. My parents surprised me with a two month trip because of my acceptance into Dartmouth where I was going to study fashion design and business! They even raised the limit on my seven credit cards and told me to have fun! I am now free to shop for all I want! I love being daddy's little girl!

It also helps that he's constantly away on business and I end up being left alone in my home, NEW YORK CITY! He feels bad for not spending time with me and I do miss him, but at least I get to SHOP SHOP SHOP!

I keep on getting a bunch of weird looks from all the passengers on the plane along from the flight attendants. Earlier when one came up to me to offer me something to drink, I almost spilled the soda due to my non-stop bouncing. You can't blame me for my excitement! Everyone must think I'm having a seizure or a spasm! They just don't know me! I'm a hyperactive pixie as everyone back home tells me!

I have a good feeling about this trip! And let's just say, my feelings are ALWAYS right. No one that knows me will ever dare take a bet against me!

I can't wait to land and meet all the people that I'm going to be sharing the beach house with! I'm sure we'll all be just great friends! I hope we can spend a lot of time together this summer! That is, if they can put up with me!

I hope that there's someone that I can dress up and do their makeup! It has always been my favorite hobby and I don't think I could spend a while summer without my fun! I glanced out the window and saw the way the sun sparkled on the ocean water. I suddenly found myself inspired and pulled out my sketching journal from my carry-on bag and started sketching. I became engrossed with my sketches and didn't even remember where I was or what I was doing here.

**JPOV **

I quietly sat on the plane as it made its way to paradise, the tropical island of Hawaii. I was excited to have a change in scenery and to have a new experience, but I was never one to show my emotions. Although I was good at understanding others and knowing how they felt. I could tell right now all the excitement of the passengers on the plane, whether they were showing it or not. Thanks to my sensibility to others feelings, I decided to study psychology and am going to start my classes at Dartmouth this upcoming semester.

That's kind of the reason I'm on this trip anyway. As a way of congratulating me, my parents awarded me with this vacation. I felt relieved when I saw how long and how far away from home this trip was. The amount of overpowering emotion I felt at home in Austin, Texas was starting to become overbearing. I needed a break, and I was also happy to be out of the house, away from my parents, allowing them a chance to talk over all their problems and differences. They seemed to be arguing a lot more lately.

At Hawaii, I was going to stay at a beach house rented out various people every summer. From what my parents told me when they surprised me with the trip, five other people, who also just graduated high school, were going to be staying at the beach house also. This should be interesting.

All thoughts of the things I hoped to have the chance to do this summer entered my head and I felt myself daydreaming of all the adventures I hoped to have. I soon heard the pilot's voice on the loud speaker at the same time as I felt the plane starting its decent to land, announcing our arrival in Hawaii, and the beginning to my vacation.

**RPOV**

I knew I was getting a bunch of looks; no one drew attention like I did. I was admired by all who saw me, my looks always being the center of attention. Everywhere I went I was filled by the lust-filled eyes of guys and the jealous glares of girls. It wasn't my fault I was born with these good looks, blonde, tall, and curved; I was what all guys pictured their dream girl to be. Upon first impression, everyone would believe me to be a model, or an actress, something where I looked good. That's why it was a shock to everyone when they found out I was accepted to Dartmouth for mechanics.

That's why I am currently on this plane being watched by all the passengers lucky enough to get a good look at me. My parent's way of admiring my achievements was to reward me with this trip which I would make sure to make it one to remember. Hawaii, for two months, I just knew I was going to have fun!

Many people would think that I'm just a blonde airhead that's conceited with myself and thinks the world revolves around me. That couldn't be any further from the truth. I was truly a caring person, but not the person you would want to mess with. I could become your own personal hell if you dare mess with me. But overall, I was a good person, who was just lucky enough to have these good looks.

Back to the topic on hand, Hawaii! From what my parents told me, I would be there for a total of eight weeks. I would also be staying in a beautiful beach house along with five other high school graduates. I was used to the sun due to my life in California, but I was sure that it would be nothing compared to Hawaii.

I already had a list full of things I wanted to do and stuff I wanted to buy! I was excited, and overjoyed! I knew that this would be a good experience to have before I started college. I was thrilled, and my excitement only grew when I looked out the window and saw the beautiful tropical of Hawaii's faint shadow out on the horizon.

**EmPOV**

Sun, beaches, and babes! HELLS YEA! This would be a summer that I would enjoy. I have no idea why my parents granted me this trip just for making it to Dartmouth University to become a lawyer, but I wasn't complaining. I would enjoy this!

Phoenix was getting too boring for me anyways. To spend a whole summer there before I go to Dartmouth would just bore me to death! This trip is just what I needed! I knew that I could easily become great friends with my roomies at that beach house I was supposed to stay at for the next two months while at Hawaii.

This summer would be filled with all-night partying and non-stop fun. I would do every risky thing I can find! I'm gonna go wind surfing, parasailing, hang gliding, and even zip lining. Wait… are the last two I said the same? Oh well, if they are I'll just do them twice, that's how great I am! I'm excited for this!

This is going to be the summer where Emmett can just be Emmett and have the time of his life…. Dude, am I talking to myself in third person? That's just crazy weird. Why would Emmett be doing that? Shit there I go again!

I was distracted from my thoughts as the little light signaling us to put our seatbelts came on. This has to mean we're almost here. Awesome!

**A/N- Tell me what you think of it! I want your honest opinions!!! Let me know if you want me to continue it in everyone's POV or just some of them…. Jasper's POV was the hardest for me to write, but I hope I got it down right. Let me know which POV's you think I did best at and which ones need improving! THANKS! I AWAIT YOUR REVIEWS!! =) -yane949**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey everyone! Right now I'm in the car, while writing on the laptop. Let's see how this turns out! Remember, I appreciate all your reviews! So please read and review! –yane949**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns…. That lucky woman!**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I was abruptly awoken by the pilot's voice coming over the loud speaker announcing the start of our descent into Hawaii, and to please put on our seatbelts. I did as told and started to grow excited.

During my peaceful slumber, my sub-conscious was showing me all the fun things that I could do over this vacation and all the things that could happen. Luckily, this caused me to lose all nervousness and any doubts I previously had. I would enjoy this trip if it was the last thing I did. I would go home a new woman.

The plane landed in the terminal and I moved out of my seat to get my bags out of the overhead compartment. I followed the growing line to get off the plane and made my way to get my luggage.

After getting all three of my suitcases, I headed to the front and hailed a taxi.

"Hey there beautiful, my name's Jacob; where can I take you on this lovely day?" said the tall, tan, muscular taxi driver as I entered the back seat. I could feel the red creep its way to my cheeks.

"To Meyer Beach House" I answered with a shy smile. I wasn't used to being complimented, and especially not by such a good looking guy.

During the car drive to the beach house, we made small talk where we learned a lot about each other. I no longer felt embarrassed by his comments and I noticed that it was really easy for me to talk to Jacob. He was a great guy, and I could see myself becoming great friends with him!

I learned that he used to live in Washington too! But he lived in an Indian reservation on La Push Beach. I remembered taking many trips down there in my life-time. Turns out that his dad Billy and my dad Charlie were good friends and would go fishing together! What a small world!

By the time we reached the beach house, we had exchanged numbers and had plans for him to show me around the island. He was going to call me to decide when and where.

I was in shock when I looked out the window, the beach house was ENORMUS!! A gigantic three story house with a wraparound porch and balconies at every window. The exterior was painted a delicate sandy beige color with white accents that seemed to fit in perfectly at the beach. There was an extremely long path leading up to the massive front doors that had the appearance of a board walk. The sand was trailed randomly by lanky sea grasses, adding to its peaceful appearance.

I was in shock! Was I really this lucky to stay in such an amazing house?! This has to be some kind of joke!

I was brought back from my thoughts by Jacob's ruff, bark-like laugh. "You like it don't you?" he asked, seeing my dumbfounded expression.

"Like it?" I answered, "not at all, I LOVE it!" I shrieked, excitement getting the best of me.

The air was presented by Jacob's laugh again. "I bet the inside is even more amazing" he told me.

I couldn't help but shriek. I bet he was right! I went to pay him for the ride, to be able to explore the inside of the house faster but he wouldn't let me pay. With a wink he said "the ride's on me".

I blushed at his words and thanked him. He helped me get my bags out of the trunk, and kissed me on the check. I think I'm going to go eternally red! With a quick bye, I ran up the pathway and was shocked with what I saw inside.

**(A/N- I wanted to stop here, but I'm having too much fun writing so you guys got lucky! Ok, the next POV is Edward's but keep in mind, he got to Hawaii before Bella, despite the order this is written in. Sorry for any confusions! This A/N might be a bit of a spoiler ;) if you catch my drift! Lolz)**

**EPOV**

Once I got off the plane, everything went fairly well. I quickly found all of my luggage and easily hailed a cab. The trip to the beach house went by quickly with lack of conversation from both my part and the drivers, but that didn't matter because I was too preoccupied with my thoughts about my plans for this summer.

No words could describe the shock that I had when I saw the structure before me. The architectural excellence of the building was indescribable. The beauty of the building and its surroundings was astonishing. My mom Esme had always taught me to admire the beauty of building with her career as both an engineer and an interior designer. She really was great at what she did. I would have to remember to take pictures of the house for her before I leave.

I was anxious to get inside so I paid the cab driver and grabbed my bags in record time. Before I left, my parents had given me the key that I was supposed to use to enter the house. I reached the front step and quickly unlocked all the deadbolts and entered the house.

If I thought the exterior of the house was breathtaking, it was nothing compared to the interior. Every inch was spotless clean, and full of modern furniture, and top-of-the-line appliances.

The house had a welcoming presence and I was immediately satisfied with my parents choice of where I would pertain during my stay here.

On top of the side table in the entrance of the house was six think envelopes with a name written on each one. I stepped closer and saw the names, of whom I assumed I was going to be sharing the house with, elegantly written in their own envelope. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I picked up the envelope written for me and opened it to reveal its contents.

Inside I found a letter which read as follows:

Dear Edward,

I am honored to having you spend the summer in my beach house. As you may have noticed, you will not be the only fortunate to be stayinghere.You may be surprised to know, or even doubtful to believe, but this house has a tendency to bring people together. If you allow yourself to get to know those who you will be so close to for so long, you can end up making life-long friends and possibly even something more.

I know how weird, crazy, and possibly psychotic this all seems, but as your stay here progresses, you will learn things you never thought possible and even uncover secrets you never would of believed! I can almost guarantee you that you are here for a reason. With due time, this reason will be uncovered to you. It will all be shocking and you may get mad, but in due time, it will all be worth it.

During your stay here, you will be staying in the first room on your right, on the third floor. I hope your stay here is very enjoyable and that you realize the importance of this trip, sooner rather than later.

Good Luck and Have Fun,

Stephenie Meyer

Owner

I could feel the look of shock on my face. I was so confused by this letter, but like it said, in due time I would most likely figure it out. I was about to go check out my room when I heard the door opening behind me. I turned around, only to be faced by the most heavenly looking angel with long, wavy mahogany hair and big, round, brown eyes that I just seemed to get lost in. I think this vacation just got a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. It belongs to SM**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Whoa. I just have three words… Oh my God… I found myself not being able to form any coherent sentence. I must be hallucinating; although I doubt my mind could form suck a perfect image.

I found myself face to face with a gorgeous Greek God. He had wonderfully tousled copper hair and beautiful emerald green eyes that captured mine. I felt myself blushing, and it was nothing like the blush I had when I was with Jacob, this was a full blown tomato red blush.

"Hi", spoke the God in a velvety voice that just melted my insides. His voice was even more perfect than his voice.

"Hello", miraculously I managed to answer without seeming too much like an idiot.

"You must be staying here too this summer" replied the divine gift from above standing before me.

"Yea, I'm Bella Swan" I answered, feeling thrilled that he was going to stay here too.

"Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you Bella".

"Same here Edward".

From there we started making some small talk, getting to know each other a bit better. He also pointed out to me about the envelopes addressed to each of us that were going to stay at the house.

As I went to get mine, he excused himself to get himself settled in his bedroom. I said bye and grabbed the envelope I saw was addressed to 'Bella".

I sat down comfortably in a huge blue leather sofa and opened the envelope to reveal the following letter:

Dear Bella,

I am honored to having you spend the summer in my beach house. As you may have noticed, you will not be the only fortunate to be stayinghere.You may be surprised to know, or even doubtful to believe, but this house has a tendency to bring people together. If you allow yourself to get to know those who you will be so close to for so long, you can end up making life-long friends and possibly even something more.

I know how weird, crazy, and possibly psychotic this all seems, but as your stay here progresses, you will learn things you never thought possible and even uncover secrets you never would of believed! I can almost guarantee you that you are here for a reason. With due time, this reason will be uncovered to you. It will all be shocking and you may get mad, but in due time, it will all be worth it.

During your stay here, you will be staying in the first room on your left, on the third floor. I hope your stay here is very enjoyable and that you realize the importance of this trip, sooner rather than later.

Good Luck and Have Fun,

Stephenie Meyer

Owner

I found the letter to be incredibly strange. I had no idea what the letter meant but right now I didn't find that to be of any importance. I just felt worried about the Greek god that I would be living with for two months. Oh my.

I quietly made my way up the stairs and towards my room. I could hear Edward moving around in his room, getting settled in. I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to spend the entire two months locked up in his room. There was no way I could dislike the idea, but I had to keep myself from thinking those thoughts. They would probably only lead me to a whole lot of embarrassment with Edward.

I reached the door to my bedroom and opened it to be shocked with what I saw. The room was gorgeous. The walls were painted teal and brown and everything seemed to revolve around that color scheme. There was a huge queen sized bed in the middle covered in a comforter that combined both colors in a gorgeous pattern.

There was a floor length mirror and a giant walk in closet. I walked towards a door and found myself facing my own en-suite bathroom! It had a counter, a shower, and a huge tub with jets and everything. I thought I had seen all there was to seen but was proved wrong once I stepped onto the balcony!

The view was amazing! I had never seen anything like it. I had a perfect view of the ocean and the water looked perfect today as it sparkled in the sunlight! I knew I would have to make a trip to the beach today!

Just as I began to unzip my suitcases, I heard a huge commotion going on downstairs. I guess more of the people staying here just arrived… Oh boy, now I'm scared.

A/N- I'm sooooo sorry this is up so late!... I've been really busy lately! But it's no excuse and I'm sorry for that! I know it's not long, but I wanted to update something today. I don't know when the next chapter will be done so I'm making no promises!! I'm sorry =( … PLEASE REVIEW!! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!! –yane949


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I rushed downstairs, as fast as I could (not too fast or I'll probably end up killing myself), to see what the commotion was. I arrived to see four people gathered downstairs at the entry way to the door. I guess everyone that's going to be staying here finally arrived.

There were two girls and two boys, all of them absolutely gorgeous. One of the girls was a small and pixie like with short spiky black hair which fit her perfectly. The other was a tall beautiful blonde with curves where they belonged. She looked like she just walked off a runway and she was just the type of girl that made everyone's self esteem drop very low by just simply walking into the room.

From the boys, one was tall and very built. He had curly dark brown hair and dimples. He looks intimidating, if it wasn't for his huge smile that just gave him the appearance of a big cuddly teddy bear! The other was tall and quite muscular, just not as much as the other boy. He had tousled blonde hair, and looked quite uncomfortable. I guess the people here also scared him.

I couldn't exactly tell who caused all the ruckus, but if I had to guess, I would put my money on the small pixie, or the body builder.

I approached then with caution and asked "is everything alright?"

The pixie-like girl started jumping up and down very quickly and spoke so fast that I had to strain my ears in order to be able to hear her. "Hi! I'm Alice! Everything is perfectly fine! I'm just sooo excited to be here! The house is beautiful and I just know we're going to be best friends!! Oh my god! What's your name??!!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement "Hi Alice, I'm Bella! I'm glad to see you're so excited!"

Alice started laughing and ran up and hugged me with so much force, I didn't think possible!

Once Alice let go of me, I felt another rushing force and was crushed into the biggest bear hug EVER!

"Hi Bella!! I'm Emmet! I can't wait to be your big brother!!" said the big body builder.

At this I laughed hard. "wow… okay Em, I'm already seeing you as a big brother!"

"SCORE!! WOOHOO LIL SIS!!" this had us all laughing.

I heard an enchanting laugh behind me and turned to see Edward laughing at the exchange between me and my new older brother.

After this, we all introduced ourselves and I found out that Rosalie and Jasper were our other two roommates. We all got talking and we reached the subject of the letters.

"I think everything mentioned in the letter is weird but I guess we have no other choice but wait and see what it all is" I said, as I spoke my opinion about the subject.

We all decided to go up to our rooms to finish unpacking and then we were all going to go downstairs to decide what we could do together tonight. I saw us all becoming good friends and fast!

---------------------------------------------LATER DOWNSTAIRS------------------------------------------

"We can go to a sports bar to see the game!" screamed Emmett, as we were giving different options of what we could do today.

His answer was met with a chorus of 'NOOO!!!'s' from all the girls which automatically canceled that option.

"How 'bout we go to the beach?" I said, still wanting to try out the beautiful beach I had seen earlier from the view in my balcony.

"I have a better idea!", screamed Alice with almost as much enthusiasm as Emmett, "We can all go clubbing and then after take a walk on the beach and even take a dip if we want!!"

Alice's idea was accepted by mostly everyone so I had to grudgingly agree to the clubbing. That part I could do without, but it's not like I had another choice. They would probably drag me along if I refused.

We had all agreed to meet back in the living room in an hour so we could all get ready.

I slowly made my way upstairs to my room as did everyone else, except Rose and Emmett who both had rooms on the first floor.

I grabbed my bag of necessities and headed into my shower. The stream of water given off by the shower head felt wonderful against my body. I took out my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and got to work while letting the hot water relax all my tense muscles.

After my relaxing shower, I pulled on my bathrobe and headed to my closet to pick out an outfit. I was about ready to pull my hair out when I heard a knock at the door, I headed over and opened it to find a hyper Alice standing at my door while hiding something behind her back.

"Bella! I had a feeling you were having trouble getting ready, so here I am! Alice to the rescue!"

"Ummm… Alice, I don't really know what to say…"

"Hush Bella, don't say anything! I'm here to help! Go change into this dress, and then come back out, I'll help you do your hair and makeup. I have the perfect heels to go with it! Now hurry up! Shoo!!"

I knew I couldn't argue with Alice, there was no way I would be able to win. I hurried into my bathroom and put on the dress. I then faced myself in the full-length mirror behind the bathroom's door and was shocked with what I saw.

The dress was beautiful. It was a midnight blue bubble dress. The length wasn't too short, but it couldn't be considered long either. The dress was satin, and the top half had a black mesh like net over it. The dress was gorgeous, I have no idea how Alice managed!

I went back out to where Alice was and ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. I was so thankful for Alice right now!

"Thank you Alice! The dress is beautiful!"

"No problem Bella! I'm happy to help! Now for your hair and makeup!"

Twenty minutes later, Alice looked back at me with a satisfied smile. Without a word, she turned me around to face a mirror. The girl who looked back at me was not me. There was no way it could be me! Her hair was in slight waves. Her makeup pronounced her facial features, smoky gray eyes, and a light pink, glossy lips wrapped up the look. Along with a black beaded necklace and black peep-toe pumps. In one word, she looked gorgeous!

"Alice, you are amazing!" I had no other words to show my gratitude.

"Really Bella, it's no problem! Now I gotta go finish getting ready! I expect to see you downstairs in twenty minutes!"

I walked out to the balcony for a last look at the view before I headed downstairs. I couldn't wait for tonight, and I couldn't wait to see Edward Cullen, once again.

A/N- sorry for the wait! I really have no excuse, it's summer and I have a lot of homework for my AP history class next year. Sorry!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THEY MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE OF THE STORY!!

Link to Bella's dress will be put on my profile later!


	5. AN

A/N

Hey everyone, I'm just writing to let everyone know that I have not given up on this story. I have been super busy with school work and I even have an AP World History class that is murdering me. Now, I will find the time to write more for my fan fiction. I was talking to my language arts teacher and we go into the subject of twilight fan fiction. He told me that if I bring him my fan fictions, he's going to check them over and over again, make me re-write them and he's going to keep on rewriting them until he finds them to be perfect. So I will be rewriting this story, and making sure it is PERFECT! You might not see any updates for a while because I want to be able to get more of the story done before I start posting it again. I hope the story will be one that you will enjoy, and I'm going to do my best to make sure that happens. I'm even going to get credit for it in class!!

So just add me to your author subscriptions to wait for the story, new and improved! 


End file.
